Unexpected Association
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: Nanase Haruka and Hibari Kyouya are estranged siblings (because they honestly look too similar to not be related). One-shot.


**Unexpected Association**

**A KHR x Free! Crossover**

* * *

Everyone in Namimori simply assumed that their feared resident demon, Hibari Kyouya, was an only child, since they never saw him interact intimately with anyone. Not even the closest person he had to a friend, Kusakabe Tetsuya, knew about his personal life. So when one day out of the blue, an eerily similar teen with navy blue hair, stunning blue eyes, and a tall, slender frame showed up at the main gates of Namimori Middle School, all the students and faculty members stopped and stared.

"Where can I find Hibari Kyouya?" The blue-eyed boy asked the first people he saw, which happened to be a group of girls who had not so subtly been gawking at his good looks.

"_Oh my God, he's talking to us‼"_ One of the girls furiously whispered to her friends. They pushed their bravest and most outspoken member forward and encouraged her to speak on their behalf.

"Umm, uh… Hibari-senpai… He's… usually in his office on the third floor at this time." She spoke softly, fiddling with her fingers, shyly glancing up at the taller teen. Aforementioned male turned his attention to the building in front of him and was about to walk off, before remembering he had no idea where he was going.

"And where is his office..?" The dark-haired boy inquired. He couldn't seem to figure out why the girl was so flushed after her friend nudged her in the stomach.

"Oh! Um, I g-guess I can take you there-"

"Nanase Haruka."

"Ah, Nanase-san, then."

At this, the three behind her did a silent cheer and fist-pumped.

"_Go Mami-chan!"_

"_Hook, line and sinker!"_

"B-but may I ask why you're looking for Hibari-senpai, Nanase-san?"

Haruka cocked an eyebrow, but the rest of his face remained passive, "He's my younger brother."

The moment that erupted from his mouth, everyone present (and by everyone, I mean all the surrounding students who were eavesdropping on their conversation) froze in mid-action.

"What."

"You're kidding me."

Disbelieving murmurs broke out amongst the middle school students. Tsuna, who happened to be standing nearby, literally felt his soul escape from his mouth.

"A-another Hibari-san?" Tsuna cried out, trembling with fear.

"Ahaha, calm down, Tsuna! He seems a bit friendlier than Hibari." Yamamoto consoled. The brunette calmed down and realized he was right. Although Haruka appeared to be annoyed at the sudden loudness of the area, it didn't seem like he was going to act violently in retaliation.

Suddenly, a pregnant silence fell over the crowd as one by one, people realized that the brother who wouldn't feel any inhibition in acting out homicidal intentions had shown up.

"… Aniue." Hibari started, causing the previously mentioned teen to look at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Kyouya, mother and father are back from overseas. They expect your presence at dinner tonight. And since you never pick up your phone, I was forced to come all the way to Namimori to tell you."

The prefect sighed and tucked away his ever-present tonfas, "Seems like I don't have a choice."

"None whatsoever."

Everyone in the surrounding area seemed to be frozen in fear at the face-off between the two brothers. No one expected someone to stand up against the scary prefect, even if he was a family member. The girls were gaggling and trying to secretly decide whom of the two was more handsome (they decided on Haruka since he was deemed to have a better personality).

"Herbivore." This was directed at Tsuna.

"HIEE—" The small brunette cut his shriek off at the sight of Hibari's scowl, "U-uh, yes, H-Hibari-san?"

"Tell the baby I can't make our spar this afternoon."

"Y-yes!"

Haruka eyed the younger teen, quizzically. This boy didn't seem like Kyouya's usual acquaintances. Frankly, he looked pathetic – even smaller in stature and build than Nagisa, but perhaps he would be a better influence on his brother's brutal nature than his Disciplinary Committee.

"You're still involving yourself in these violent tendencies, Kyouya?" The blue-eyed high school student said more than asked.

"Well, not all of us can be swimming prodigies like you, aniue." Hibari stated with an undertone of bitterness. Said brother didn't seem to notice or pay attention and simply turned around to leave. Although Hibari didn't appreciate being told what to do, he grudgingly held respect for his older brother and followed him silently (not before giving one last scathing look at the rest of the Namimori students).

Making sure that both were gone and out of earshot, the female population started squealing. Even Hana looked a little dazed at his appearance.

"Who knew Hibari-san had such a good-looking older brother?"

"He's definitely a high school student; he seems so mature!"

"And, and to deal with Hibari-san so calmly—ah~"

On the other hand, the boys all appeared to be a bit envious of the attention that Hibari's elder sibling got, but at the same time, amazed that someone could go toe-to-toe with the prefect.

* * *

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the crappy ending. I had no idea how to end it, haha. This will most likely stay a one-shot unless you readers can tell me how to continue it! Please let me know in a review~


End file.
